The present disclosure, as currently understood, generally relates to the field of fasteners and fastening systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a retainer or clip and the material as well as to a method of connecting a material to a seat structure within a vehicle seat using such a retainer.
Vehicle seats generally include a trim cover for finishing the seat to provide an acceptable aesthetic and to provide comfort to the occupant. Seat trim covers are commonly attached to the seat frame or other similar seat structure using fasteners and/or connectors. These connectors are commonly attached to the fabric or material of the seat cover or to an intermediate fabric or material attached to the seat cover.
Generally a needled non-woven polypropylene (PPO) fabric material is used to connect the trim cover to the seat structure using a “hog ring” type connector—a metal ring formed around the pieces being connected. The material may include an edge portion in the form of a thermoplastic bead. The bead may be preferably made integral and/or unitary with the material by forming or fusing the bead to the edge of the material in a heated extrusion process. The bead provides additional strength and rigidity to the edge of the material to help in preventing the hog ring connector from tearing out the edge of the material.
A clip, such as a J-shaped clip, may also be used to connect the material to the seat frame or other mounting structure in the seat. Clips are typically connected to the material using a sewn stitch or also using a melted PPO material to integrate the J-clip. The clip includes a first end for connecting it to the seat structure and a second end having the material stitched thereto. The second end is extended in length to provide sufficient overlap between the material so the sewn stitch will secure the clip and the material.
There remains, however, a continuing desire in the fasteners and fastening systems area for the development of a simple, low-cost design and method of manufacturing a fastening clip. More specifically, there remains a continuing desire for the development of a more simple, effective and ergonomic J-clip. There also remains a need for a more versatile fastener that reduces the number of differently sized and shaped fasteners needed for a particular purpose, such as fastening a trim cover to a seat.